ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che/Relationships
Family 'Biological' [[Yun Qinghong|''Yun Qinghong]]' (Father)' He has endless respect and love for his father. [[Mu Yurou|Mu Yurou]]' (Mother)' He has great love and appreciation for his mother [[Yun Canghai|Yun Canghai]]' (Paternal Grandfather)' At first he had nothing but the desire to kill him to escape the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation that his grandfather force him into, but after learning who he is Yun Che has nothing but respect and love for him. [[Mu Feiyan|Mu Feiyan]]' (Maternal Grandfather)' ??? [[Mu Yubai|Mu Yubai]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? [[Mu Yukong|Mu Yukong]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? [[Mu Yuqing|Mu Yuqing]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? 'Yun Che's Unknown Child ''' He loves his child and he has never seen him/her before and wants to find him and his mother. also hopes that his child is a boy so that he can protect his mother with all his strength. 'Adoptive' [[Xiao Ying|''Xiao Ying]]' (Adoptive Father)' A fair and courageous man, Yun Che has always felt admiration and respect for his attitudes, though he has never really known him. [[Xiao Lie|Xiao Lie]]' (Adoptive (Grandfather)' Due to his endless care and warm when he was in the Xiao Clan, Yun Che has a deep respect and care towards Xiao Lie. [[Su Zhixi|Su Zhixi]]' (Adoptive Sister)' She was sent to him by her family to try to get them become a couple, but Yun Che made her his little sister because she was cute and he liked her, although not at the point of "love". [[Xiao Yun|Xiao Yun]]' (Adoptive Brother / Sworn Brother)' ??? In-Laws [[Cang Wanhe|Cang Wanhe]]' (Father-In-Law)' ??? [[Xia Hongyi|Xia Hongyi]]' (Father-In-Law)' ??? [[Feng Hengkong|Feng Hengkong]]' (Father-In-Law)' Yun Che's relationship with Feng Hengkong is very complex, since Feng Hengkong killed his father-in-law, Cang Wanhe, he doesn't show him the respect that a father-in-law should have and refuses to call him "Royal-Father", the only reason they have to not kill each other is their love towards Feng Xue'er. Harem [[Xia Qingyue|Xia Qingyue]]' (First Wife)' During Yun Che's first lifetime, his relationship towards Qingyue started as acquaintance. Ever since he were little, even though Yun Che was friends with Xia Yuanba and they often played together, he only seen Qingyue few times because she excessively spent her time cultivating. Feeling immensely indebt with Yun Che's adopted father, Xiao Ying, for saving his daughter's life, Qingyue's father, Xia Hongyi, decided to offer Qingyue to Yun Che in marriage especially after Xiao Ying's death. However, even before the wedding occurred, Yun Che fell into the scheme of Xiao Yulong which dearly cost him to experience first death. Regaining his consciousness as the start of his third lifetime, Yun Che smoothly went along with the wedding. At first, due to Quingyue attempt in stinging his hand with piercing cold energy during the start of the wedding, the first impression he had towards her wasn't good. However shortly after the wedding ceremony when he have the chance to privately converse with her, his previous impression was overwritten in a good way since she didn't have the arrogance of someone of her caliber nor did was she disdainful towards him like everybody else. He was naturally surprise with her high caliber and mature temperament despite her age causing him to evaluate her highly. His relationship towards her at this point may not be in the level of intimacy, however he deeply respect her for her consideration towards him even though he was crippled. Understanding the circumstance of Qingyue as a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard, he didn't have the intention and expectation of having an intimate relationship towards her however he aims to treat her good as her husband in name. Before he was officially exile due to the revelation that he wasn't related to the Xiao Clan by blood, Yun Che decided to leave the marriage certificate to his wife, Qingyue, because he had loss the ability to protect it as a husband. This ultimately gave her the freedom to keep it or not. Due to his abrupt exit, Yun Che didn't get the chance to know Qingyue's decision regarding this matter. By taking in the account of the revelation about his origin, he soon assumed that she decided to tear the marriage certificate out of anger for tricking her however he quickly got ahead of this - letting bygones be bygones. It wasn't until during the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament that he met Qingyue after a year and a half. Yun Che soon discovered that she kept the marriage certificate in good condition. Though he believes that this alone can't prove her feeling towards him, the revelation gave Yun Che the impression that she as a wife didn't forsaken him, her husband. He was naturally moved due to this because it was proclaiming that their official relationship as couple is within her will. Though he tried asking her for her reason for keeping the marriage certificate, her evasive answer left him guessing for answers while having no clue on what she thought about him. }} [[Cang Yue|Cang Yue]]' (Second Wife)' Yun Che first met her as a disciple that took the name of Lan Xuero while she was at the New Moon Profound Palace. At first, Yun Che was infatuated towards her due to her carrying no arrogance despite her elegance - a combination that is hard to come by. He naturally didn't restrain himself from hitting on her during their first meeting since at this point he already strongly believes that his wife, Xia Qingyue, had already decided to destroy their marriage certificate. After having a streak of wins in 'exchanging pointers' with other disciples during the banquet in New Moon Profound Palace and provoking the Xiao Branch Sect, Yun Che began to strangely notice Cang Yue's immense concern towards him despite the fact that they only just met recently. Yun Che concluded at one point that she must have fallen in love with him for her to risk the wrath of the Xiao Sect to save him. After slyly having it confirm that she didn't have any feelings towards him, he started to build suspicion towards Cang Yue's motives. Naturally, Yun Che didn't know her true identity and her intention of searching for promising geniuses to participate in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. While the two of them were attempting to escape from the pursuit of the Xiao Sect branch sect, they end up falling into the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range, where they meet the Phoenix Clan. Though Yun Che, as the moment, didn't noticed it, Cang Yue slowly started to have feelings towards him after he selfless protect her during their fall. While waiting for Can Yue's profound beast to recover, the two stayed with the Phoenix Clan but was later on forced to evacuate inside the Phoenix Trial Ground entrance due to bandit attack. Now out of options, Yun Che attempted to take the Phoenix Trail where he passes to saves everyone from the bandits. He may not be able to guess her exact motive, however after experiencing multiple incidents in the Thousand Beast Mountain Range, her genuine worries towards him was clear to him, making him conclude that she didn't have any bad motive. Having recognized the disadvantage of Cang Yue's unconditional kindness and mercy, Yun Che took the opportunity to bluntly teach her the importance of ruthlessness by allowing her to personal kill a bandit for he was afraid of the the possibility of her being used and killed due to her kindness and mercy. Cang Yue naturally got the message and imprinted this deep in her mind while being thankful. While in the journey towards the Blue Wind Imperial City, their relationship to each other naturally develop especially since both of them shared the same bed during their stay in inns. After joining the Clue Wind Profound Palace, the two regularly interact to each other. It was enough to make Yun Che noticed that Cang Yue was carrying a large burden which she had no intention to share with hence her constant worries. At this point, he already know the fact that she is trying to hide her true identity and motive hence the reason why he didn't press her regarding this matter as a sign of respect. Despite this, he still nonetheless try to ease her by teasing her about their relationship. It wasn't long until Yun Che decided to make a vigorous move towards her by kissing her affectionately. Though he came and regret that after knowing her identity as a princess, due to her confession, his regret managed to subside while a strong resolution to protect her birthed inside him. Now willing to participate the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament, he came to a decision of going to the Wasteland of Death to train himself which naturally cause Cang Yue to worry until his arrival. He, afterwards, won first place in Blue Wind Ranking Tournament while feeling satisfied for fulfilling his promise with Cang Yue. However, official report claiming that he shortly died in Heavenly Sword Villa due to an accident abruptly overwritten Yue's elation into depression. After his encounter with the demon sealed in the Heavenly Sword Villa, he angrily decided to rashly go to the Blue Wind Imperial City after being informed by Ling Jie about Cang Yue wedding with Fen Juecheng. After feeling glad in intervening the wedding, he benevolently spared Fen Juecheng however it wasn't long until he decided to exterminate the whole Burning Heaven Clan due to a lot of circumstances. With the permission of his first wife, Qingyue, Yun Che, without hesitation, accepted the proposal of Yue's father to marry Cang Yue since he consider his feeling toward her as genuine. There upon, he would unhesitatingly help her ease her burden as her husband. Recognizing the potential threat that the Divine Phoenix Empire could pose to him as a 'bastard' of their blood heritage and ultimately to his love ones including Cang Yue, Yun Che decided settle this issue alone by participating the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament as he was afraid that he might get Cang Yue involve due to this issue. However, after receiving an official report that yet again claimed the death of Yun Che, Yue went severely depress. During his separation with her, he naturally have the desire to quickly unite with her. It was only until his return that he regretted the fact that he wasn't able to be with her side during her hardest time. Though feeling glad for being in time in saving her, he felt extremely angry towards the Divine Phoenix Empire for the surprise war they initiated towards the Blue Wind Empire. It was very painful for Yun Che to see Cang Yue in weak state so he tried to at least reassure her that he'll share her burden. After dealing with the Divine Phoenix Empire, he was satisfied that he was able to ease her burden while having a deep resolve that he will never allow her to go such hardship again. }} [[Huan Caiyi|Huan Caiyi]]' (Third Wife)' Yun Che first encountered her by accident when Yun Che was watching her attempting to cool down her unstable Golden Crow flame with a river not far from the capital. Alas naked due to her improvised remedy, Yun Che saw her in full glory with the reason of not being able to run in fear of being caught and be labeled as a shameless pervert in action (even though he enjoyed it). However, he eventually got caught causing her to almost kill him while the both had no idea who the other was at the time. The two of them later on recognized the other's identity after their next encounter during the anniversary of Little Empress' hundred year reign. Bearing in mind Little Empress' cold, overbearing and ruthless temperament, Yun Che inevitably started to fear her especially after 'provoking' her during their previous encounter. Despite this, he still treat her well for his grand father, parents and his clan. After having some deductions, Yun Che, having a unpleasant promotion of Caiyi being in trouble which was later on confirmed, decided to go and investigate the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley with the belief that it's the place where she went after the anniversary reign ceremony concluded. This allowed Yun Che to save her from the suspects. During his attempt to save her, Yun Che was surprise with Caiyi's selflessness attitude despite her coldness which gave Yun Che a good impression of Caiyi. While noticing her burning desire to take revenge for the unjust and death of her father and husband, Yun Che also began to slowly empathize her. However, their escape costed Caiyi's lifeline in dire condition. }} Though Yun Che along with Caiyi escapes after resorting to an unbelievable stunt, the two, having strip off the ability to personally exit the Golden Crow Lighting Flame Valley due to an unfavorable circumstance, was forced to seek the assistance of the Golden Crow's Divine Spirit. After the spirit presented them dual cultivation as the only option that can heal Caiyi's lifeline and grant her cultivation level that is half-step towards divinity, Caiyi didn't hesitate to do it with Yun Che since she already made her resolve. Though Yun Che was forced to do it, he afterwards began to responsibly consider Caiyi as an individual. }} After dealing with Duke Huai and the people directly related and involved to him, Caiyi, having forced to show ruthlessness that unjustly involved the innocents, became depress. Yun Che, without fail, noticed it and decided to visit her regularly and teasingly interact with her to at least temporary ease her mood knowing that he can't fully share her burden as the ruler of the continent. After having full grasp of Caiyi's true personality and nature, he decided to put a front with her to clarify her his unwavering concern towards her as an individual. Enlightened by Yun Che, Caiyi decided to marry him for both practical and personal reason. For one practical reason, it was to continue her bloodline; for another personal reason, she decided to truly accept Yun Che and his hope, assurance and willingness to share her burden. At the end, Yun Che was glad with it knowing that Caiyi won't feel alone in the world anymore. [[Feng Xue'er|Feng Xue'er]]' (Fourth Wife)' Yun Che met her when he was heavily injured after defeating Feng Chihuo and Little Chan was too tired and injured and they both fell down into Phoenix Perching Valley. Feng Xue'er saved both him and Little Chan. He was captivated by her beauty but also extremely wary because of her status as the Divine Phoenix Empire's most treasured pearl. He initially lied to her and said he was a member of the Divine Phoenix Sect named Feng Lingyun but he insisted she called him 'Big Brother Yun'. He devloped a close relationship to her while recovering from his injuries. While he was roasting Emperor Profound Dragon meat, he shared it with Xue'er and she thought it was incredibly delicious. Since she loved snow, Yun Che used Frozen Cloud Arts to create a small snow storm which delighted Xue'er and she started dancing for him. He talked his way into close physical contact with Xue'er through a pinky swear to bring her to the Snow Region of Extreme Ice. Once Xue'er got used to physical contact with Yun Che, he was even able to sit side by side and lean on each other. He was extremely grateful to Xue'er for teaching him the formula and first four stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix which allowed him to complete the missing part of his Phoenix bloodline. When Xue'er said her father was going to visit the valley, Yun Che had to quickly leave. He also felt guilty for lying to Xue'er. As a form of repayment, he canceled his contract with Little Chan and let the Snow Phoenix Beast stay with Xue'er. He met her again during the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament when she went on stage against Yun Che at the request of Feng Hengkong. He did not attempt to fight her and neither did she. They were able to clear up their small lies to each other. He was again extremely grateful towards Feng Xue'er for speaking up on his behalf and peacefully ending the fight between him and Divine Phoenix Empire. After Divine Phoenix Empire attacked Blue Wind Empire and Feng Xue'er eventually stopped Yun Che from killing her family She, Yun Che and her father, Feng Hengkong, went to Blue Wind Empire in order for Feng Hengkong to personally apologize to Cang Yue. She accepts and adds that Feng Xue'er be married to Yun Che as a concubine but was refused, until he gets tricked by Cang Yue that Feng Xue'er can be a main wife; to all this Feng Xue'er felt like that it is a reward and in no way a punishment and wants to say yes, but was stopped by Feng Hengkong who tries to delay them getting married. If half a year later when Feng Xue'er reaches 20 and she still feels the same way they can get married. Feng Hengkong believes that Xue'er wont change her mind in the meantime. [[Su Ling'er|Su Ling'er]]' (Fiancee - Current Timeline/Wife - Different Timeline)' The person he feels most indebted to because she spent years in love with him and taking care of him while he was out taking revenge for his master and not even taking the time to see what he had right in front of him before it was to late. After her death he finally realizes how much he loves her and wants to get revenge for her but she refused to tell him who killed her since she knew he would do anything the get revenge. [[Xiao Lingxi|Xiao Lingxi]]' (Fiancee)' He grew up with Xiao Lingxi and both had feelings for each other, but since they were "Nephew" and "Aunt" they were unable to be together, they couldn't hide their feelings, so they often kissed hidden from his grandfather. Until one day it was revealed that Yun Che was not her biological nephew, so she could be with him. Before Yun Che left Blue Pole Star he told his grandfather that he wanted to marry her, his grandfather agreed because he knew about them both. His relationship with Xiao Lingxi, was long past one of trust and reliance; it was one that practically had one’s life integrated into the other’s. [[Chu Yuechan|Chu Yuechan]]' (Lover)' He loves and cares for her very much, she is the biggest regret in his life because he couldn't protect her and their child. They first meet in the Black Moon Merchant Guild in Blue Wind Imperial City. She was poisoned and wanted a Devil’s Flaming Blood Crystal, but Yun Che bought the last one so she asks him if she can buy it from him. When they met, Chu Yuechan wore a face veil that hid her face but Yun Che could still see that she was extremely beautiful, like a goddess who had descended to the mortal realm. Her interaction with him was initially very cold and straightforward. Yun Che tried to break the ice by showing off his genius medical skills and diagnosing poison that ailed her. Yun Che offered to treat her and she accepted but Yun Che was frustrated that she showed very little courtesy or emotion towards him. However, he found that despite her cold exterior, she was still caring as she helped heal his injuries after she almost killed him by accident. She promised to protect him for 3 months which leads to Yun Che going to the Wasteland of Death and her getting crippled. Then Yun Che happens to stumble upon the Primordial Azure Dragon's trial ground, and if he was able to pass it Yun Che would have a chance to mend her profound veins and even lead her into breaking through into the Emperor Profound Realm. The whole trial is fraught with danger while Yun Che uses his everything to protect her leading to her developing feelings for him. To cure her, he had to have intercourse with her, she rejected that but Yun Che rapes her because he doesn't wanna see her crippled for her entire life and also because he knows that deep in her heart, she loves him. After that she behaves like a cold person in front of him but she protects him with all her might. When the sect expelled her due to her pregnancy, Yun Che spared no efforts to find her but every time he became more disappointed and heartbroken because no one could find her, not even Jasmine with her divine sense. }} Friends [[Xia Yuanba|Xia Yuanba]] He was Yun Che's only friend while growing up and was always protecting him, but when Yun Che starts getting more and more powerful he starts protecting him in return. They end up meeting at New Moon Profound Palace, and he starts following Yun Che. When they both go to the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament and they see the monster thats been sealed by the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and it attacks Xia Yuanba, Yun Che "sacrifices" himself to save him which causes him to become so emotionally distressed that he starts crying blood. [[Hua Minghai|Hua Minghai]] ??? [[Ling Jie|Ling Jie]] ??? [[Huo Poyun|Huo Poyun]] Yun Che respects Huo Poyun due to his hardwork and both of them are good friends. 'Masters' [[Yun Gu|Yun Gu]]' (Medicine / Previous Life)' When Yun Che was still a baby in his second life in the Azure Cloud Continent he was abandoned by his parents and he was the one to pick him up becoming his adopted parent and his master teaching him everything he has to know about medicine. He was very benevolent, as he always healed people for free and never use the Sky Poison Pearl for malicious deeds even though it had major killing powers. He later gave Yun Che the Sky Poison Pearl while he was on his death bed and asked him not to get revenge for him. [[Jasmine|Jasmine]]' (Cultivation / Current Life)' Their meeting was extremely lucky for Jasmine as she was poisoned by Absolute God Slaying Poison and the only thing that can fully cure it albeit slow is the Sky Poison Pearl which is currently under Yun Che's possession. She ends up binding her life with his, for the sake of her survival. To further ensure her survival, she gave Yun Che three conditions after deciding to give Yun Che the Evil Seed. One of this conditions forced Yun Che to become her disciple hence started their master-servant relationship. Though Yun Che had no choice but to accept her master-disciple relationship, Yun Che cared Jasmine as a disciple. Yun Che would then receives some help, advice and precaution from Jasmine to aid his survival which ultimately helps her ensure her survival. However, this didn't stop him from rejecting some of her advice due to his reckless and selfless behavior towards those he care. It wasn't long until Yun Che subconsciously developed a dependent mindset towards Jasmine after witnessing her combat prowess multiple times however he steadily tries to abandon this mindset knowing the disadvantages of this mindset. Over time, the two manage to build trust. As Jasmine continues to accompany Yun Che in his adventure, Yun Che slowly manage to grasp her personality. Jasmine coldness and indifference which is undeniably unfitted for her age gave a strong impression towards Yun Che. However, he believes that this is due to her adapting towards her childhood environment hence made him believe that she is tender inside. This along with the fact she is his master convinced him to treat her good with respect. Though Jasmine usually throw insults at Yun Che due to some of his actions not to mention his perverted intentions, the two can also get along to some extent - sometimes ending up teasing her in occasion. The development of their relationship wasn't sudden as it was slowly building up as time progress up to the point that Yun Che started to slowly consider Jasmine as one of the people that he value the most. Over time, Yun Che developed a deep caring attitude towards Jasmine mostly due to his gratitude. It's even went to the point that he didn't hesitantly attempt to obtain a Netherworld Udumbara Flower even though he knows the fact that he can ditch it due to the grave risks of death and prioritize his survivability. This action gave Jasmine the impression that she became one of the people that Yun Che deeply values to death. After helping Jasmine construct her body, Yun Che received a lot of help from Jasmine which in turn further develop the relationship of Yun Che towards Jasmine. However, due to an unexpected situation, Jasmine was forced to suddenly cut ties towards Yun Che and depart away from him. Their master-disciple relationship officially reached its end. Before the departure, Yun Che was force to give his bitter farewell towards Jasmine who suddenly decided to depart due to an unfavorable event. Yun Che also received a warning from Jasmine to not attempt to find her for his safety. After some time, though contented with the the safety he finally built for his love ones, Yun Che became subconsciously depress with his separation with Jasmine as if a part of his soul was stolen away. It didn't took him long to finally noticed it. Once, he even instinctively converse with Jasmine, failing to remember that she already departed until short notice. This depression, though he tried to resist it, eventually became severe up to the point of reaching into a realization of wanting to meet her again despite the risk. It's even more so after knowing from the Golden Crow Spirit that Jasmine's days is in numbers due to various reasons. Despite knowing the risks, Yun Che decided to find ways to meet her fast with the intention of giving her a proper farewell knowing that Jasmine's life is short due to a circumstance. }} [[Mu Xuanyin|Mu Xuanyin]]' (Cultivation / Current Life)' The relationship between them is very complex in the first encounter between them was when she showed him her character so seductive that his tongue was held and after he learned the fact that she is the Realm King, he was terrified of her. He has respect and appreciation towards her because she does everything to make him stronger, To save her he ended up sleeping with her and he did not know how to meet her after that incident. He developed deep guilt towards her, even though she forgave him for what he did, he now become more obedient towards her due to the deep feeling of guilt he has. If there was anyone in this world who could make Yun Che completely leave his arrogance and pride at the door, it could only be Mu Xuanyin. 'Special' [[Hong'er|Hong'er]] A Celestial Spirit that Yun Che meet while on the Primordial Profound Ark. She has the ability to transform into a heavy sword. Jasmine ended up using her Soul Star Relegationalong with Yun Che's Contracted Profound Seal to bind her to him. He feels agitated by her because she needs to eat high level swords for food. She is Yun Che's "Little Ancestor" (Needs to be respected and not bullied). Others [[Mu Feixue|Mu Feixue]] Although he view her as a beauty, he had no other thoughts about her since her coldness and manners reminds him about his Little Fairy, Chu Yuechan, making him more remember some painful memories. [[Mu Bingyun|Mu Bingyun]] He has great respect and respect for her because she always defends him even against her sister. [[Cai Zhi|Little Jasmine]] ??? [[Mu Xiaolan|Mu Xiaolan]] He considers her a good friend and has not developed any feelings of love for her. [[He Lin|He Lin]] He is impressed by his serious personality despite his young age and he blames himself for the disaster that has taken place on his clan and wants to find his sister to protect her. [[He Ling|He Ling'']] He wants to find and protect her because of his promise to her brother. Trivia * Even though Yun Che lost his virginity to Chu Yuechan, in his second life he and Su Ling'er did it many times, to the point that they used many different positions. * Among Yun Che's women, Xiao Lingxi has a mysterious special connection to him. Every time he is in a dangerous situation, her soul itself becomes chaotic even when she is far away from him. She is also his most loved woman and she loves him the most compared to Yun Che's other women. Category:Relationships